1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic device, a semiconductor device, a memory device, a memory element, a method for driving any of them, or a method for manufacturing any of them.
Note that electronic devices in this specification mean all devices which operate by being supplied with electric power, and electronic devices including power sources, electronic devices and electro-optical devices including power sources such as storage batteries, information terminal devices including storage batteries, and the like are all electronic devices. Electronic devices also mean all devices which process information. Note that the technical field of one embodiment of the present invention is not limited to the above-mentioned technical fields. The technical field of one embodiment of the invention disclosed in this specification and the like relates to an object, a method, or a manufacturing method. One embodiment of the present invention relates to a process, a machine, manufacture, or a composition of matter. Specific examples of the technical field of one embodiment of the present invention disclosed in this specification include a semiconductor device, a memory device, an imaging device, a display device, a liquid crystal display device, a light-emitting device, a lighting device, a power storage device, a method for driving any of them, and a method for manufacturing any of them.
2. Description of the Related Art
Examples of a memory device include an EEPROM, which is an electrically rewritable non-volatile memory device, and a DRAM, which is a volatile memory device. Insufficient writing may occur in such memory devices.
Patent Document 1 discloses an example of an EEPROM with an FETMOS structure in which a charge accumulation layer and a control gate are stacked.
To solve the problem of insufficient writing, Patent Document 1 discloses the following technique: after data is written to the EEPROM, the data is written again to a memory cell in which writing is determined to be insufficient.